


Pure Power

by cecld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All Characters from attack on Titan Will Be Important and In The Story, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, beta, omega - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The School of the Black Void. </p><p>That's what everyone calls it.</p><p>Why? </p><p>Because if you are chosen, at the age of sixteen to attend this school.</p><p>You don't come back normal ...</p><p>Or sometimes...you don't come back at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren thought it was the end of his life when he was chosen. 

Armin hoped to learn the secrets of the mysterious School when he was chosen. 

Mikasa was determined to make sure she kept Eren save when she was chosen. 

Jean tried to run away when he was chosen.

Connie hoped maybe he'd have a better life when he was chosen.

Sasha wished she'd said goodbye to her family instead of a stupid argument when she was chosen. 

Historia wondered what her bleak future would be like when she was chosen. 

Ymir didn't care less when she was chosen. She was away from then, that's all that mattered. 

Macro cried when he was chosen. His family cried to. 

Thomas was fearful when he was chosen. It haunted his dreams at night. 

Bertolt was shocked when he was chosen, everyone who knew him was shocked. 

Reiner only hoped no one would find out his secret when he was chosen. 

Annie felt nothing when she was chosen, she knew it would happen anyway.

They were all chosen. A new year. A new start. 

Erwin watched from the second highest office below as the new chosen students arrived. Looking grim. 

Hange smirked, she couldn't wait for the new year to start.

Mike stood guard. Almost there, he thought. 

Levi screamed in agony...There was nothing he could do to stop it.

It was coming...

It was coming for them.

The void...

And they wouldn't know in-till it was to late...


	2. Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear...

Jean trembled inside. This was not supposed to happen! He had his life planned out, he knew what he was doing for a career. A Job. A life. 

His parents owned a good company. When he was old enough he'd take over from them. 

How could this happen to him? 

Why had this happened to him? 

He wasn't some-some freak!

But his body and the letter he'd gotten in the post disagreed with him.

Out of hundreds of teenagers around this country and he had to be picked, why him? 

Every two years the School of the Black Void picked about 10-15 students to join them. 

Most Students would return though changed forever, he'd heard all sorts of stories at what happened to the kids that were chosen to go to this School. 

However it had been known some years around 60 percent didn't ever return. Sometimes 20 percent. 

It was random and it freaked Jean the fuck out. 

That's why he'd ran away. 

He didn't belong here! 

But Jean wasn't used to surviving on his own and soon the police found him and dragged him back home and forced him to attend. 

He hadn't told his friends. To shamed. Hey ages ago it had been him scoffing at the freaks chosen to go to that School now he was one of the freaks! 

See everyone believed that the teens chosen to be in the School had something wrong with them. 

From what Jean could remember it had something to do with your DNA?

A couple of months before their 16th birthday every kid would give donate some blood to the government. 

And the teens who had something different/wrong with their DNA where put in this School.

But he wasn't like them! 

He was normal! 

Jean wished their had been some kind of mistake but a part of him, a part of him he dreaded somehow knew they were right. 

Though he wouldn't let then win, he put on a brave front. Smiling cockily. 

Standing straight, confident as he faced the School. 

So...

No one would know beneath the cocky exterior he was actually terrified...


	3. Mikasa And Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determination

This was it. 

His life was over. 

Eren walked closely to his adopted sister, Mikasa. 

Dread. 

Pure dread. 

Unlike most people instead of just hearing about it he and Mikasa had experienced this Schools terrifying affect first hand.

They both used to know a boy four years older than them. Samuel. 

Poor Samuel.

He was chosen for the school then two years, he came out of it and he was never the same again.

He stopped all contact with them.

Didn't want to talk to them. 

When they had seen him again he'd just looked so different. 

Eren shuddered. 

Samuel had looked...broken.

It had been terrifying to look into Samaul's eyes. 

So full of pain. 

And haunted. 

He didn't want to become like Samuel. 

Mikasa had comforted him the best she could. 

But he knew she was secretly scared to, even though she didn't let it show.

"They're something wrong with us" Eren had said sadly. 

She shook her head and had replied "No we're special. Think of us like that. It's good to be different" 

Maybe.

Maybe not. 

Eren stared up at the School. 

They had just walked into the grounds. 

It would start soon.

His heart hardened. 

His eyes narrowed with determination. 

He was determined. 

Eren would see his parents again and that was a promise. 

He wouldn't brake like Samuel. 

Never brake.

Never give in. 

"We can do this, we'll see home again" Eren promised Mikasa. 

She just responded simply with a small smile "My home always will be with you Eren. Wherever you go, I go"

Eren smiled warmly at her. 

"Together then?" He said. Holding out his hand.

Mikasa's cheeks went oddly red.

Something flickered in her eyes as she took his hand and replied softly "Together forever"

They smiled at each other.

Both still unaware of the dark road ahead..


	4. Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt

"I hate you all!" 

"I hate you all" 

The words echoed inside Sasha's head. 

Why would she say that? 

Why would she do that? 

Sasha last sentence to her family. 

Is that all they would remember her by? 

Why has she been so stupid?

When Sasha had first gotten the letter she had refused to go. 

She had expected her family to agree with her. They knew the bad reputation that freak of a school had! 

She wasn't a freak! 

And the fact one particular reputation was students not coming back...ever.

But to her shock they had disagreed with her. 

If the School wanted her then they were going to get her. 

It was braking the law if they refused. 

Sasha had been in disbelief.

Then she felt rage. 

They had forced her to go! 

It was their own fault, she wasn't to blame! 

Weren't family's meant to look after each other? 

Shouldn't they have tried to save her?

But they didn't.

So they deserved what she said right?

But if they had deserved it.

Why did she feel so guilty?


	5. Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity Killed The Cat

Armin was a nobody. 

All his life he had been a nobody.

No one noticed him, he was used to it. 

Used to the bullying. 

Used to being ignored.

So he was surprised when he'd been chosen.

He finally wasn't getting ignored?

He could try and start a new life with real life friends? 

No one knew about him being the useless weak shy kid in the back of the classroom.

This was his chance, to start anew.

This was also his chance to find out what the School was all about.

He'd heard so many rumours about it. Mostly bad but he'd be able to finally find out more about this School. 

He had always been into puzzle's, ever since he was a little kid. 

The School of the black void was a puzzle he couldn't wait to fit together.

Little did he know...

That maybe once he started to fit the pieces together he's wished he'd never started in the first place.


	6. Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope

When Connie had gotten the letter, telling him he'd been chosen he hadn't known what to think. 

Half of him was scared, everyone had heard about some of the students going there not coming back. 

Though there was another half of him that was exited, hopeful even. 

Maybe this would be his chance to live a better life?

He'd lived at a horrid orphanage all his life. Well apparently not all his life. His younger days were a bit of a blur. 

He remembered screaming... 

And...burning... 

Then nothing. 

Apparently he'd been found when he was 10 years old. 

The village he'd come from had been destroyed. His family no more.

No one was sure how it happened or how he's somehow been the only surviver. 

He didn't even know...

Because he had forgotten everything up to waking up in the hospital. 

His younger childhood years completely lost to him as was his memory's of his family. 

The doctors had told him his mind must of blocked out what had happened, to traumatic for his 10 year old self to cope with. 

So for all Connie knew what the life he'd lived at the orphanage. 

The other kids bullied him because of his short statue.

He wished he'd grown more... 

It wasn't his fault he was short! 

Besides he was 16. Plenty of years before he stopped growing right? Right? 

Maybe he was getting of track again. 

Connie tended to get distracted easily.

But yeah, living at the orphanage had been horrible.

So hopefully this would be a new start for him. 

Most of the orphanage thought he was useless. 

That he's have no future. 

Well Connie knew he wasn't the sharpest kid on the block but this School would be his chance. 

His chance to prove then all wrong. 

Maybe make his dead parents proud if heaven was real and they were watching him? 

Na...

If heaven was real they'd probably be like getting drunk or something. 

He had found some information about then and they were alcoholics from what he'd found out. 

So yeah...

If heaven existed they'd most probably be getting drunk watching the sun set on a cloud or something. 

Then if he ever met them he good find out who he got the short gene from and yell at them.

Connie smirked, he could imagine it now...

Ah...

His brain was weird...


	7. Thomas And Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Start of Friends....

Marco shamed to say burst into tears when he was chosen. Though it made him feel better that his family cried with him.

"Watch it!" Another new student like him snapped with anger as in his distress he almost bumped into the other teenager. 

"Sorry" Marco mumbled, bowing his head. 

To his surprise the students angry expression softened as he looked at Marco.

"Its fine, sorry" He grunted, looking away. 

They both seemed to be walking to the same place. 

"You chosen to?" Marco asked, hoping to make a good conversation. 

The young man cringed but nodded "Unfortunately" 

"Maybe it could be good" Marco said, hoping to make the other person feel better, though he felt he was being a bit hypercritical, hadn't he just been crying about it earlier? 

The student gave him a look then Marco recoiled from and looked down "Yeah... You're right, we're probably screwed" Marco mumbled. 

They both weren't paying attention to where they were going. 

"Ow!" Another boy shouted as Marco accidentally stepped on his toes. 

"Oh! I'm sorry" Marco yelped, what is it with him bumping in to people today? 

"Don't worry, that seems to be the way he likes greeting people" The other student said. 

Marco looked up sharply then his eyes widened as he caught the teasing playful sparkle in his eyes. 

He could't help but smile at him. 

The boy Marco almost knocked over hopped up and down a bit before becoming still, his cheeks a little red from embarrassment but he laughed it of "Its fine, I take it you two are chosen?" 

"Yeah, everyone here is" The other student with a tone that sounded a bit like he wanted to add duh! On the end but restrained himself. 

"I'm Thomas" The tall boy with blonde hair that Marco had stepped on his toes said. 

"Marco and um..?" He looked at the other student. 

He replied "Jean, my names Jean" 

For the first time since he got here Marco felt a happy feeling inside instead of dread or grief at leaving his family behind...

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...


	8. The Start

A sound of a bell rang out, all the chatter that had started up slowly went down again, hurried whispers spread through the worried teenagers than stood in front of the school. 

"Students!" A voice shouted, his voice full of authority and felt like he could be heard from a mile away. 

Everyone looked up towards the voice. 

A tall man stood in front of the ginormous building. 

He had bushy eyebrows and blonde hair, standing straight, looking over the teenagers that stood in front of him. 

Once he was sure he had everyone's attention he said "I am Erwin Smith. The headmaster of this School. The head of the security Mike will show you two your dorms" 

He gestured to another strong tall looking man, with brunette hair. 

"Okay students follow me, line up. Girls to the right, boys to the left!" Mike shouted out. 

Everyone followe him without any conplaints. 

He lead them towards a smaller door to the left of the building, all the students following. 

Eren felt the eyes of the headmaster on their backs, his expression a little grim? Watching the students closely as they followed Mike. 

They all walked onward. 

Marco looked around shakily "I-I don't like this" 

Jean agreed, looking suspiously at the men that seemed to be standing gaurd on each door they went through, security "They're are to many gaurds here for my liking. I knew the School has security but this? A litte bit much isn't it?" 

Eren walked with Mikasa, a blonde boy walked with them , though instead of looking a little scared at how many gaurds there were around this place he just looked curious. 

Mikasa was blank faced as usual though she kept close to Eren. 

The small blonde boy saw Mikasa's dead pan expression, he shivered a little, though he generally wondered "Aren't you scared at all?" 

Eren looked at him as Mikasa asked right back at him "Arn't you?" 

"Honestly? Terrified but I'm pretty exited to" The blonde said. 

Eren couldn't help himself as he snorted "Exited? Why on earth would you be exited to go to this god forsaken place?" 

The boy chuckled, not at all put of by Erens tone "I've always wanted to understand what was going on in this place, now I finally can!" 

Mmmm Eren thought that was a good reason. 

"Eren, You?" Eren decided to ask, if he thought about maybe he could find out what happened to Samul?

Eren held out his hand, the blonde boy took it, shaking is.

"Armin" He replied. 

They both smiled at each other


End file.
